<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it wasn't a dark and stormy night by revoltingchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092845">it wasn't a dark and stormy night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoltingchild/pseuds/revoltingchild'>revoltingchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>suptober20 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), boys watch good omens, for suptober20, is it a crossover really? idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:26:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoltingchild/pseuds/revoltingchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW2 watches Good Omens and everyone has something to relate to. Dean is quite content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>suptober20 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it wasn't a dark and stormy night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for suptober20  day 18: dark and stormy night<br/>i am still gomens trash, so are the boys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It <em>wasn't</em> a dark and stormy night,” the voice of Frances McDormand says on tv. “But don’t let the weather fool you...” </p><p>“I mean how cool of an intro was that? And to have God as a woman is kinda refreshing”, says Dean over the show, chewing a huge piece of pizza, and Cas rolls his eyes. They are seven minutes into the first episode of Good Omens and he has paused it five times already.</p><p>

“We are watching this show for the <em>third</em> time, will you stop with your comments? And as I said before, I don’t think they are implying that God is a woman. You may have defeated Chuck but celestial nature is still beyond yours understanding. Heaven is indifferent to gender or sexuality. Even in this show.”</p><p>

“Well, duh, your ‘celestial nature’ didn’t seem so indifferent last night,” Dean huffs, lying pressed again Cas. Before Cas can answer that Sam enters the Deancave:</p><p>

“Whoaa,” he makes a face, “less of your adult talks, gross. Jack is gonna be here any- hey! I told you to wait for us and you are watching already!”</p><p>

“And I told you not to be late, Samuel. Deancave Thursdays are 9 sharp, so shut your cakehole and sit down,” Dean is unapologetic. Cas tries not to look Sam in the 
eyes, what on Earth could he do, the Cave rules are out of anyone's control.</p><p>

They do of course rewind to the very beginning and when Jack joins a minute later he wisely offers a can of coke to Dean, the local deity of the Cave, as a gesture of respect and an excuse for being late.</p><p>

The show was suggested by Sam a year ago and despite a raised eyebrow from Dean (<em>“An apocalypse show about angels and demons? AND the antichrist? You gotta be kidding me.”</em>) they decided to give it a go. A refreshing new look on how someone else has to save the universe.</p><p>

It was ridiculous though how much in common some show (<em>“It is actually based on a book” - “Sam, last warning, no book talks”</em>) had with their lives. At some point all four of the family has either associated themselves with certain characters or looked at the others squinting their eyes, noticing the resemblance (<em>“I was not prepared to sit 6 hours through another two dramatic idiots in love show,”</em> Sam thought to himself the first time they watched it).</p><p>

The way Jack responded to the Adam-the-antichrist arc was incredibly touching. The humanist message landed on the right ground there. Sam was rather proud of himself for choosing such a relevant piece of pop culture. It also helped him get Jack into global warming research and a somewhat more healthy diet. As healthy as possible with Dean around. Moreover, they had to buy Jack a bicycle. With a basket. Anything to get this boy’s mind off dogs.</p><p>

Sam found himself preoccupied with the Device family, it was all very relatable being a modern curator of a supernatural archive and all. Agatha and Anathema were precisely his jam. He wished Rowena could see it too, she would be amused at the take on the witchcraft. (Dean had a billion witch jokes up his sleeve of course <em>“Do you prefer witching around naked too? I didn’t know, Sam, one word, and we will give you some privacy…”</em>.)</p><p>

Cas loved absolutely everything. At some point Dean got worried that he would take this heaven-is-a-crap-office-building-that-doesn’t-care thing too personally, but surprisingly he was more perplexed with other details (<em>“I do get his frustration, that musical film with nazists is indeed disturbing”</em> and <em>“I don’t really think that pornography purchase is as inconspicous as these ‘angels’ believe.”</em>) And he loved Aziraphale but he definitely loved Croweley more. He now voices his love toward the stylish demon once again while they are getting ready to start watching.</p><p>

“Oh, Cas, a nice vintage car and a music taste, is that everything you need?” says Dean, he had this question in his mind since the very first time they watched it, but back then they weren’t dating yet. It seemed too self aware even for their not so bromantic banter.</p><p>

“That wouldn’t hurt but it’s more of a pure soul full of doubts behind the snarky facade that I find captivating here,” Cas replies teasingly. “This David Tennant is very convincing.”</p><p>

And though the compliment is obviously aimed at Dean, the ‘<em>very</em> convincing’ part doesn’t escape his ears. He had certain suspicions already, they have recently watched Marvel’s Jessica Jones with that actor. And he knows that in Cas’ vocabulary ‘captivating’ and ‘convincing’ mean ‘sexy’ and ‘smoking hot’. So though Dean himself has respect for one particular Bentley and tolerance for ‘Queen’, he bans David Tennant in the Cave. No more ‘captivating’ performances from you, sir.</p><p>

As for Dean himself, he would love to relate to some character as much as Jack, Sam or Cas do, but he doesn’t. He surely has seduced an angel and stopped an apocalypse or two. He has unresolved father issues. He is a part of a weird anti-supernatural army in some sense. And he has definitely slept with an ideological enemy. But right here, right now he is just… <em>happy</em>? Happy to be with his family laughing and crying over this mini series, forgetting all the pain and all the sorrow they’ve gone through fighting their own God, demons and angels.</p><p>

“Alright, from the top,” he announces.</p><p>

Galaxy appears on the screen and Frances McDormand repeats her God monologue. The opening titles play again.</p><p>

“It <em>wasn’t</em> a dark and stormy night. But don’t let the weather fool you. Just because it’s a mild night, doesn’t mean that the forces of evil aren’t abroad…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://aristocat21.tumblr.com/post/632365184792608768/suptober20-day-18-dark-and-stormy-night-i-am">on tumblr</a><br/>this is a short one really, i tried not to go into my personal thoughts on the parallels and all.<br/>also so many comments made trhoughout the show are left behind! these boys had much more scenes they loved and found great. whatever you can come up with, really. ah, fluff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>